Falling For You
by EndlessArmageddon3423
Summary: A misunderstanding leads Jude to pursue Nikki , romantically. WyattxJen , CaitlinxJonesy...NikkixJude.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Everyone should be familiar with my story ' Come My Way' which got deleted by accident…but will be reposted , I'm not saying when cause I don't want to make a deadline for myself.**

**Anyways , my lovely reviewers…this is gonna be a different story line for Jude and Nikki but will contain Drama and Romance like always.

* * *

**

_Nothing was like it used to be back when we were sixteen…our happiness was all we needed , no need for silly cliques and dumb shit like that._

_But then Junior year came and we all turned seventeen and that's were our friendship was put to the test. Of course we didn't worry because as the group that we are…can never be broken._

_Oh , boy were we wrong._

_When the school year started again , many old faces and plenty of new ones came aboard. One by one our group started to fade…_

_Caitlin not only was the first to go but she felt the most pain because it was wealth that made her break off a good friendship with them. She didn't go back to Trish , that wouldn't make any sense._

_Then it was Wyatt that drifted away , he became more into writing poems and other creative writing that led him to join many curriculums that dealt with his strong skills._

_Leaving Jen , Jonsey , Jude and myself._

_We stuck it out as much as we could but it felt so weird with out Caitlin and Wyatt. Jen was Wyatt's partner in crime , they always handled the others whenever fights broke out but now it was just Jen._

_Soon enough Jen left to join the soccer team , sure it wasn't snowboarding but she loves athletic sports…Masterson needed an outlet for herself._

_Jonesy finally got on the football team , due to his height. The coach said the unbearable workouts would strengthen his body. As the school year went on , practices became more frequently._

_So now it was just Jude and myself…until._

_Two new students , Bridgette Mavericks and Geoff Olsen…the surfer and the party animal. Jude slowly started to become very good friends with them…and I saw that he really wanted to be with them._

_I told him it was ok , after all I didn't have anybody else. Not mentioning the last part. I coached him on to go be with the skaters and surfers of the school._

_Now it was just me…Nikki Wong , I've lost everyone close to me that was until I met my new friend…Gwen Wilson. Sure she was a Goth and I'm Punk but we clicked and soon enough I gained more and more friends until I slowly forgot about my childhood friends._

_And that started to scare me , not because I didn't want to lose them but it was like they wasn't even trying to hold on…and I just didn't care.

* * *

_

" Hey , Nikki."

Nikki looked up from her desk that she was sharing with her best friend Gwen. Her teal streaks coated her short black hair.

" Yeah , Gwen ?"

Her dark turquoise lips fell into a slight frown.

" Are you ok , I mean I know it's been months since you know…your friends split up."

Nikki smirked and snorted at her Goth friend.

" Look it's been three months since that mishap , I don't need a pity party…I'm over it."

Gwen didn't want to point out the false attitude that Nikki had been giving off lately. She didn't have a problem , after all everybody dealt with losing a friend or two but losing five ! That is a topic she dares not to tread upon.

True when she first met Nikki , the girl was sarcastic and bitchy to the max. So was herself , soon enough they just started hanging out more and more.

" So are you thinking of going to the Christmas Dance ?"

It was hard not to laugh , the name sounded so childish yet people where already starting to go ballistic over the idea of getting a date…deep down Gwen had her eyes on a certain guitar player and no it wasn't Wyatt.

Trent Roswell.

Him being a musician and a somewhat show-off was something looked down upon in the Goth community , not that she really gave a damn about what they thought.

Nikki is like a sister to her so her opinion really matters to Gwen.

" No , not really…why ?"

Gwen's stone gray eyes cast down at the thick black boots that swayed back and forth under the double desk.

" Well I was thinking of asking Trent."

Nikki's pink lips curved into a sly smile.

" So that's why you asked that question…I say ask him if not some other girl is going to."

Gwen blushed.

" Well that's the problem , my class periods don't match up with his but yours do…you have him for fourth period English. So could you do me a favor…"

" And ask him for you ?"

Nikki finished the sentence.

Shrugging at the smiling girl , Nikki sighed.

" Yeah sure…what the hell , it won't do any harm."

After History was done , Gwen gave her a note to give to her obvious crush.

She really wanted to get this over with , all he has to do is say yes to her friend and Nikki forever won't be some messenger bird for a blossoming couple.

Walking in the class room she tried to remember the desk that belonged to Trent. It was hard to do when every desk was the same.

' _Ok , all I know is he sits in the middle towards the right.'_

Stating to herself , she dropped the note on the anonymous desk. Retreating to her seat in the way back near the left side of the room , Nikki felt relieved that her classmates started to slowly come into the room.

Smiling silently when she saw Trent sit down where the note was but her face was that of horror when he didn't take it but someone else , the guy had pale blond hair covered by a beanie and icy blue eyes.

His mellowed expression started to change as his eyes followed along the lines of the said love note.

Nikki's almond brown eyes shot open.

' _Shit , Jude's got the note !"_

Jude looked at the writing done in purple pen , his eyes traveled up to Nikki admittedly and his face began to flush a deep red.

The Chinese-Canadian looked down at her right hand and saw that damn purple pen slap dab in her clutches.

Her eyes shrunk he started to smile back at her.

' Oh , no.'

This wasn't suppose to happen , Trent was suppose to get the note. After Gwen had wrote the note , not only did Wong walked off with it which she was supposed to do anyways…but she brought the pen along with her.

Now Jude Lizowski one of her old friends thinks she wants to go to the dance with him and god who knows what…after all she didn't write what was on that damn letter.

Nikki's head fell on her desk as her short purple hair acted as a curtain to shield her embarrassed face and humiliation.

' _I can't believe I failed Gwen…god life's a bitch.'

* * *

_

**A/N: So tell me what you think so far , oh yeah this is also a JenxWyatt and CaitlinxJonesy pairing as well.**

**If you like Total Drama Island thrown into with 6teen then you're gonna like this story. LOL.**

**I did give Geoff and Bridgette last names , Geoff's I just thought up but Bridgette's I place a little bit more creativity in her last name.**

**Mavericks is a world-wide surfing location in Northern California. It's on the shore of Pillar Point Harbor just north of Half Moon Bay at the village of Princeton-By-The-Sea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't want to keep you guys waiting , here's another chapter. LOL.

* * *

**

_I've been thinking about you since the day we met and I know that you might not feel the same way but…I like you a lot. My heart beats fast whenever I'm around you and even if you don't notice , that's ok._

_You're a great person and its taken me this long to conjure up the strength to ask you this…will you go to the Winter Dance with me ?_

Jude reread those golden words in his mind. He couldn't think straight throughout class , it was like his mind had stopped yet his body went on autopilot.

'_Nikki likes me…yet she put it in a note ?'_

That doesn't sound like a Nikki-thing to do , she's always bold when it came to relationships , after all she dated Jonsey. Like all the past girlfriends the Spanish-Canadian had…ended.

It wasn't long the once their junior year had started , he begun dating Caitlin Cooke , another good friend of theirs.

' _But she wasn't in love with Jonesy anymore…she's in love with me.'_

Ok , so she wasn't in love with him but liking is a start.

Ever since they broke up as a group , Jude had started seeing Nikki in a whole new way. It might be his mellowness playing tricks on him but he has started to find the abrasive yet calm punk girl…quite attractive.

Laughing silently as her silky purple locks claimed her face. Jude always found her amusing and entertaining when the group had been together. His feelings towards her were just budding and was still dormant in his being but at the time he couldn't express how he was starting to feel about her.

Nikki was someone he was drawn to , he wanted to be with her…to care for her…_to love her the way Jonesy could never. _Don't get him wrong…the dude is his best friend and has been through everything. Face it their friendship is strong.

But the way Nikki looked when he dumped her was a sight he never wanted to see again. She wasn't meant to be sad , her brown eyes that held witty sarcasm no longer gleamed but had an awful dull lust to them.

Jude had watch her pick herself up once more and started to make friends. And the Nikki he once knew started to branch out again , it made him happy to see her so happy.

" Dude , are you going to write back ? Class is almost over."

His eyes slightly widened at Trent's comment , what was he suppose to say ?

He wasn't ready to admit that while she was dating Jonesy he had started to develop emotions towards her…emotions that dealt with attraction. No , he couldn't tell her that…he's never been this good when it came to girls.

Glancing at Trent , Jude gave the spiky raven haired teen an uneasy smile.

" Bro , I don't know what to say back. I mean , I'm defiantly saying yes but how ?"

Trent smirked.

" I can help , tell me about her…what makes you like her so much ?"

Jude thought of so many things , starting with how she looked. Nikki adorned purple eye make-up that pulled off perfectly against her pale complexion.

The skater went on and on to the point that Trent knew that Jude must have been harboring these heart warming things towards this Nikki person for a longer period then he had guessed. The musician knew that Jude used to be friends with Wong…but he never had figured out that the blonde might actually be in _love_ with her.

' _Man , Lizowski's got it bad for her.'_

Nikki still ashamed at her attempted note giving skills , did the class work in silence. Thinking about what Gwen's reaction gonna but , still runs through her mind.

It wasn't a scene you would want to see.

' _Why…why why why why…did Jude have to pick up the note ? And why did he look at me like I was the one that wrote it.'_

Biting the inside of her cheek , she realized how stupid she sounded. Nikki was holding the same pen that was used for the invitation , so it would just be instinct for him to look her way.

Nikki took a few deep breaths and glanced over to the two teenage boys. Trent and Jude.

The blond skater was writing something Nikki couldn't register , being so far away she could only make out the motions of his hands.

' _He's writing something…but what ?'_

It was driving her crazy , not because it was a misunderstanding but the outcome of it all. She doesn't know anything new about her so-called friend.

If everything goes well , he might think she's losing her mind. That way Nikki could explain.

A victory smile crossed her lips.

' _Perfect…I'll just explain the whole dilemma to him…Jude is an understanding guy.'_

Once all of this has been settled , she can once again help get Trent and Gwen together as planned.

* * *

The clicking sound of high heels bounced off the empty hallways , a tall girl about 5'6 was walking in a fast pace. Her short blonde hair fell against her round face. Flicking her bangs to the side of her forehead , emerald orbs shined with excitement.

" Come on Jen."

The girl known as Jen was keeping out effortlessly but was shooting annoying expressions at the person behind her.

" I'm trying the best I can but Jonsey keeps lagging behind."

Her red hair tied in a low ponytail dragged against her neck. Wearing a black tank top , gray cargo shorts and a dark navy blue jacket along with black and white sneakers.

Masterson has always been a person that enjoys wearing sportier clothes than her friend Caitlin.

It was weird , Nikki no longer hung out with them. Sure they can't say much as a defense but Jen has at least tried and whenever the redhead does.

Nikki blows them off to hang out with Gwen.

Jen never knew Nikki was even the type to hang out with Goth's and she was very familiar with Gwen. Having her in a few classes.

" Man , why do I have to carry these girly cheerleading uniforms ?"

Jonesy complained as his face grew red.

Caitlin smiled at her boyfriend.

" Because sweetie , I'm carrying the manuals…and Jen is handling the football gear."

Jonesy saw Jen holding onto helmets , shoulder pads , uniforms and a football. Sometimes he wonders how much weight his cousin can actually handle. Knowing Jen , she wasn't one to show weakness , even if that means straining her body.

" Ok , so where exactly are we going ?"

Jen chimed in.

Caitlin stopped at a blue door , she peeked into the small glass window. Nobody was in there but turning the knob on the door…she knew it was unlocked.

" Health Class."

After dumping the stuff aimlessly in the room , the trio exited closing the door behind them. Catlin clung on Jonesy like Velcro and Jen had to do everything in the name of friendship…not to gag at the site before her.

It took some time to get used to them dating , Jen knew that Nikki either didn't give a damn about them being together or just didn't know.

After all her sarcastic friend isn't one to be drawn into the teenage gossip like Caitlin and herself.

" So Jenny who are you going to the dance with ?"

Jen just scoffed at Jonesy's question.

" What makes you think that I was going ?"

Caitlin gave Jen a disappointed look as she folded her arms against her chest.

" Jen you're on the year book committee so you have to go."

Jonesy smirked slyly at his step-sister.

" You forgot didn't you."

Jen brushed passed the duo so they couldn't see her blush out of embarrassment.

" No."

' _Ok , yes I did but I can't let them know that !'_

" So , are you taking a date."

Caitlin was determine to seek out who she was going to bring. Jen always says she's not going to take a date but end up with a guy when the day comes.

Jen rolled her icy blue eyes as her lavender lips fell into a frown.

" Look , like I said I'm not taking anyone and even if I was , if I wanted to make it your business I'll let you know !"

Turning on her heels she left both Jonesy and Caitlin standing in the hallway.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

' _Did I say something wrong ?'

* * *

_

" Nikki how could you get the wrong seat ? He's been in your class four three months now."

Gwen wasn't as angry as Nikki had thought but she was far from ok. At least she wasn't extremely mad at her , usually when it came to Trent. Gwen tends to take things a lot more seriously.

" I'm sorry but at least you have another chance to ask him out or he asks you out…one of my friends thinks I have a crush on him , so it's worse for me than you."

Gwen chuckled at Nikki.

" Ok…ok , so it's a bigger problem for you. Well…don't be shy , show me."

Nikki's face twisted in confusion.

" Show you what ?"

Gwen's hands planted in the pockets of her black denim skirt.

" The guy that thinks you have the hots for him."

It was lunch and both Gwen and Nikki always spent it in the library. You can say they wanted to get away from the festivities of pop hungry teens. It wasn't just Gwen and Nikki , a third member was missing from their group…Duncan.

But you'll meet him later , right now he's a little occupied bothering this girl named Courtney Rodriguez.

All Nikki knew about Courtney was…she's a CIT , nothing much to file her under but who knows she might become another good friend…again who knows.

" Fine , follow me."

Nikki didn't stand a chance against her more determined friend. Gwen wanted to get something out of the failed mission on getting with Trent. She never got to know Nikki's friends so knowing one of them might have intentions on getting with her rebel friend , then this might be worth it after all.

* * *

" No way , she said she wanted to go to the dance with you ?!"

Bridgette nudged Geoff in the ribs.

" Don't act so surprised."

Readjusting his brown suede hat , his blond parted bangs hung in his face. His light blue eyes widened in joy.

" I wasn't surprised that he got a girl asking him , I'm surprised that the girl that asked him is a friend of Gwen's."

It wasn't the whole truth , it was a shocker that she wasn't a skater or a surfer…there are tons of cute girls that would have more in common with Jude then some rocker chick.

Not that he has a problem with them but , Jude's never been the kind of person to handle a girl of that category.

Bridgette's hazel green eyes narrowed , as she dusted off her baby blue hoodie. Her long blonde hair was kept tamed in a low ponytail.

" What's wrong with Gwen or her friends ?"

Geoff twitched with uneasiness.

" Nothing ! It's just…well...I've seen her friends and if Nikki looks anything like Gwen's other girl friends than we might have a problem…"

" Dude…that's so messed up."

" Come on Bridge…I've heard some of their names. Marilyn , Pixie Corpse and Reaper , do those sound normal to you…"

" They sound creative Geoff , you can't go labeling everything that sounds abnormal. Plus that's not even their real names…there just nicknames…and Reaper's a guy !"

" Whatever you say Bridge."

Bridgette just sneered.

" Geoff sometimes I wonder about you."

While Bridgette debated Nikki's status in Gwen's group of friends with Geoff , Jude had other things on his mind.

' _I like her…but how do I tell her without creeping her out. Brah is like the most awesomest chick I've ever met.'_

" Jude !"

The blonde skater stopped thinking about Nikki for a second.

" Yeah , dude ?"

Bridgette shot Geoff a death glare.

" Can you tell us about Nikki , after all Geoff thinks she's some Goth chick…"

Jude's blue eyes twitched with a sense of disgust.

" No brah , she's not a goth…she's well , Nikki. You can't put a label on her…she's one of a kind , that's why she's so special to me."

The female surfer awed as a pink blush fell on his face.

" You really do care for her , that's sweet Jude."

Jude smiled back.

' _I really do brah , I really do.'_

Glancing down at the note in his hands , confidence washed over him.

" Bridgette ! Hey Bridgette."

Geoff nudged his girlfriend signaling that someone wanted her attention. All three of them came face to face with Gwen and Nikki , whom was walking towards them.

Gwen and Bridgette hugged each other , while Jude and Nikki were left standing together.

Brushing a piece of purple hair behind her left ear , she was starting to feel the tension beginning to rise between them and fortunately Geoff saw it too.

" Ladies !"

Pulling all three girls in a hug , he gave a loud cheer.

Nikki laughed , Gwen never told her that she was friends with them…well the exception of Jude since they didn't know each other but Nikki didn't even know Bridgette and Geoff all that much yet their presence reminds her of her old friends.

" So this is Jude , not bad lookin."

Gwen whispered in Nikki's ear.

Ignoring the goth's remark , she held her right hand out to the two new blonds.

" Hey , I'm Nikki…you and Gwen must be really good friends."

Bridgette smiled.

" Yep and it's nice to meet you…Jude has said some really nice things about you , Nikki."

Jude grinned as he watched his friends and Nikki's friend get along with each other.

But it didn't last , the signaling that lunch had ended made them bid their goodbye's to one another.

" Hey Nikki."

Getting her attention made it even hardier to keep the blush that has been trying to form , appear on his face. He can't be uncomfortable around her…if he's planning on possibly dating her , then he has to get used to being around the rocker.

Instead of explaining why he called her over , he brushed a note against her hands and skated off , leaving a confused Nikki behind.

' _What is this ?'_

Of course she wasn't going to find out by questioning herself. Prying the note slowly open , she felt two hands grab her shoulders.

" Come on Nikki , we can't be late again."

Gwen exclaimed.

She was right , placing the note in the deep pockets of her black cargo pants both girl's dashed off to class.

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy that people are placing story alerts , favorite story and so on…on my fic , it brings me great joy to see that you guys are enjoying this.**

**Ok , I got the names and characters Marilyn , Pixie Corpse and Reaper from the episode Total Drama , Drama , Drama , Drama Island !**


End file.
